Brake Up
by Unbowed-Unbent-Unbroken
Summary: JO story. More chapters coming...only if I get reviews
1. Chapter 1

John banged on the door and pleaded her to open it and allow him to come inside so they could talk. "Olivia!" he shouted again.

"Go away John, I don't want to hear it!" Olivia retorted from behind her door.

"We need to talk!" the yelling continued. From a distance John could hear the voice of a neighbour.

"People are trying to sleep!" turning around John was going to yell something back but was pulled inside the apartment.

"What do you want John?" Olivia scolded turning her back to him.

"I want to talk…please?" he pleaded.

"I don't want to talk" she said turning to face him. "This always happens. I'm sick of it. We always fight, kiss and make up, but nothing ever gets any better!"

"We have to try and make it work" John said bowing his head unable to look her in the eye.

"I'm trying. I always try! When are you going to start?"

"I am trying" he said reaching for her hand but she pulled away.

"No…no your not! You never do and I can't do it alone anymore" she said sadness in her eyes.

"What does that mean?" he asked fearfully.

"It means I think we shouldn't see each other anymore" she chocked out whipping away a tear.

"Olivia, please" John tried.

"Just go now…please" she said looking to the floor.

"Fine" he sighed and leaning in he kissed her one last time on the cheek, taking a tear with him. "Bye"


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia took in a breath before getting the courage to knock on the door.

"Come in" the voice yelled.

"Captain" she said in a soft voice, trying to keep herself under control.

"Yeah?" he asked look moderately busy.

"I want to transfer" she said taking in another breath.

"What? Why?" he asked confused and concerned.

"I can't be here anymore…I need a change" she said only half lying.

"Are you sure? There's nothing I can do to make you change your mind?"

"No…my mind is made up"

"Ahh…okay" and with that she left.

_Two Weeks Later…_

"Olivia my office" Cragen said emerging from his quiet little office.

"Yeah Cap?" she asked standing in the doorway.

"Come in. Shut the door" he said waving a hand.

"What's up?"

"I found you a transfer…Special Victims Unit over in Chicago"

"I'll have my stuff packed today" she said getting up from the chair she made herself comfortable in.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes"

"What did Elliot say?"

"I haven't told anyone yet…I was waiting until I heard from you" she told him "but I'm going to right now"

"What about John?"

"He's why I need a change" she said leaving his office to tell the others.

"Hey guys…we need to talk" she said sitting at her desk. The boys other then John crowded her desk. She looked over at John, sadness in her eyes. "I'm transferring to Chicago SVU" she said building up the courage to tell 'her boys' John's heart sank at the words.

"Why?" Elliot was the first to speak at the sudden news.

"I needed a change" she answered looking at John.

"When are you leaving" Fin was next to ask a question.

"I'm leaving tonight" she told them "I'm going to stay in a hotel for the week and find a place and then come back for my stuff"

"I don't want you to go" John said the words falling from his mouth. Olivia chose to ignore the words. John didn't try to say them again.

"I have to go" she said putting her things in a box. Once she put her last item into her box she turned and looked at the precinct before sighing and walking out the door.

"Hey John. How you holding up?" John heard Elliot's voice from the doorway.

"Fine I guess" he sighed putting his head on his desk. "I can't believe I've lost her" John mumbled, Elliot straining to hear.

"I'm sorry…maybe it's for the best? I mean now you can start moving on...you guys were just fooling around, it's not like you love her" Elliot said. John's head shot up at his words.

"No! It's not for the best! I do love her" John finally realized. Pushing his chair away from his desk, he quickly got up and put his coat on and he made his way to the door.

"Where are you going?" Elliot asked.

"I have to stop her. I can't lose her!" John yelled as he was out the door before Elliot could say anything.


	3. Chapter 3

John ran for the first time since he doesn't know when into the JFK airport, searching around for the right terminal. "Olivia" he yelled, turning quickly around in a circle searching for her. Going over to the departure board he saw her airplane and departure time. John only had five minutes before the plane would be departing; he prayed to God that she hadn't boarded the plane yet. Running to her plane terminal he shouted her name "Olivia"

"John?" he heard from a distance, sighing he made his way over to where Olivia was now standing. She was about ten seconds from getting onto the plane. "John? What are you doing here?"

"You can't go" he said breathlessly.

"John…" she sighed and was about to continue but was cut off.

"You can't go…I love you" Olivia was shocked at what he had just said and was unable to think of what to say.

"I…I" she said finding her voice. "I love you too John" she smiled and wrapped her arms around her neck so she could kiss him and he gratefully accepted her lips on his. It was then they realized they were in the airport because of all the clapping people around them. They pulled away, their foreheads touching and smiled. "That's the first time you've said that" she told him, playing the hairs at the back of his neck.

"I do love you, and I'm sorry I was so stupid and it took me this long to realize it…I've always known that I've loved you but didn't want to admit it to myself because I didn't want to hurt you or lose you"

"You'll never lose me…I love you" she smiled wider as did John and they kissed again. And they lived happily ever after.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE END!


End file.
